cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedany Umbra
|blood_type=AB |eyes=Blue |hair=Black |relatives=Beck Umbra (adoptive father) Mezo Umbra (adoptive brother) Filia Umbra (adoptive sister) Kilia Umbra (adoptive sister) Zoru Umbra (adoptive brother) |occupation=Magic Knight |squad=Crimson Lions |country=Clover Kingdom |japanese va=Hayami Saori |english va=Cristina Valenzuela }} is a commoner and a member of the Crimson Lions squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Cedany is a short girl with pale skin and a petite build. She is normally seen with a neutral expression, and she doesn't show much emotion. She has black hair cut to her shoulders and blue eyes. She normally wears a light purple dress that has a darker purple cover over it. She wears white shorts under the dress and brown boots with white socks. She wears a brown belt with a grimoire holster attached. She can often be seen wearing her Crimson Lions cloak. She always wears her crystal necklace. Personality Cedany is a calm and quiet girl, preferring to stay reserved and aloof. She normally doesn't speak more than she has to, but she will talk more to people she is comfortable around. She doesn't like to show her emotions, so she is often seen as cold and standoffish. She likes things that are practical, avoiding theories and things not backed by logic. She is very hard-working, and she never leaves a job unfinished. She is very reliable, and people often come to her to help with tasks. She is a bit of a perfectionist, and she is very critical of both others and herself. She is very determined, and she won't stop once she has her mind set on something. History When Cedany was a baby, she was abandoned on a cold and snowy day outside of a town. She was found by Beck Umbra, who took her in. She was found with a crystal necklace with the name "Cedany" carved into it. She had hypothermia and was badly frostbitten, and she almost died. However, Beck nursed her back to health and she made a full recovery. He vowed to take care of her. After that, Beck took in several other abandoned children: Mezo, Filia, Kilia, and Zoru. Beck worked a lot to support them, so it often fell on Cedany, the oldest, to take care of the younger children. From a young age, Cedany displayed a natural talent for magic. Her Shadow Magic paired with her serious personality was seen as scary by the townspeople at first. After she grew up and began doing favors around town to help the townspeople out, she was seen in a more positive light. When Cedany was ten years old, the town was attacked by rogue mages. She was out running errands with Mezo at the time. One of the mages targeted them and threatened to kill them, but Cedany stood bravely in front of Mezo, protecting him. Just as the mage was about to kill her, a Magic Knight saved them. Since then, Cedany has admired the Magic Knights. When she was fourteen years old, her father fell ill. With him unable to work, Cedany was forced work various odd jobs around town to earn money to support her family. One of the townspeople suggested she become a Magic Knight, as they got paid a decent amount of money. Thinking this was a great idea, she trained her magic when she could find the time. When she was fifteen, she received her grimoire. She took the Magic Knights Entrance Exam and was invited to join the Crimson Lions. Magic and Abilities Magic *'Shadow Magic' (影魔法 Kage Mahō): Her magic allows her to control and summon shadows. She can combine with her shadow to travel discreetly. **'Phantasm Edge' (ファンタズムエッジ Fantazumu Ejji): Shadowy spikes emerge from the ground (or other surface) to attack the target. They can be used to lay traps. **'Phantom Scourge' (ファントムスカージ Fantomu Sukāji): Shadowy tendrils appear around Cedany and extend towards the target. They are sharp on the ends for piercing, or they can also be used for whipping. **'Shadow Hold' (影の把持 Kage no Haji): Shadowy tendrils emerge from the ground by the target and wrap around them. They can stay connected to the ground to prevent the target from moving, or they can be detached. **'Shadow Wall' (影の壁 Kage no Kabe): A wall of shadow emerges from the ground (or other surface). Anything that touches the wall becomes lodged in it. *'Creation Magic': Misha uses this form of magic to manifest any entities that she desires. She uses this magic with his Aurora Magic to create an aurora-based entity. **'Silhouette Soldiers' (影法師の戦士 Kagebōshi no Senshi): Large humanoid figures spawn from the shadows. They act on their own, but they listen to Cedany's orders. **'Beast of the Veil' (ベールの獣 Bēru no Kemono): Cedany summons a large wolf-like creature made of shadows. Adjustments can be made to the beast, such as adding wings for flight, but Cedany prefers to keep it simple during combat to conserve mana. Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': She has a great amount of magic power, which is very rare for a commoner. *'Mana Control': She has very good control over her magic. This is because she always used her magic to perform everyday tasks, she she quickly learned to control it. Equipment *'Grimoire': Cedany wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her shadow-based magic. It has a dark cover with gold embellishments. Trivia *Cedany was the one who named Zoru since he did not have a name when Beck adopted him. Quotes *''"A sound mind begins in a sound home."'' *''"I didn't become a Magic Knight to make friends."'' (to Leopold) *''"If I don't do it, who will? It's not like any of you royals and nobles will do it"'' (to Leopold about why she does so much housework around the base)